


8:31pm

by justforme23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But when is he not?, Fluff, M/M, Tony is annoying, a single curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforme23/pseuds/justforme23
Summary: Steve and Bucky are tired of everyone trying to get involved in their private lives. Especially when it's not anyone else's business but their own. Not Tony, not any reporters, nor fans, despite their good intentions.Their relationship is just between them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. 8:31pm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I wanted something angsty, yet fluffy. It was from a writing prompt with the idea: "Bite me." Not quite what the prompt was going for, nor I (it was supposed to lead to some hotness.) Yet, here we are. 
> 
> There's some plot, but its 10 seconds, and any other character besides Steve and Bucky are in the story for .5 seconds. Straight to the fluff! 
> 
> The songs in this oneshot are: 
> 
> “When You’re Smiling” by Louis Armstrong  
> “Smoke Gets in Your Eyes” by Coleman Hawkins 
> 
> I imagined something jazzy to go along with the mood of their dance, as night falls. 
> 
> None of the characters are mine. 
> 
> I'm open to criticism, correction, and future ideas and plots! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bite me, Stark," Steve says, slamming his hands on the kitchen table, "I’m done with your tendency to think you know it all - especially when it comes to us. Don’t state what you _think_ you know, because you don’t. Not really.”

“Oh, I think I got you pegged pretty easily, Cap. Or at least, McMurder here does.” Tony said, with a mean grin and a wink.

Bucky, leaning against the doorway, gets his knife out of its hidden thigh sheath, flipping it.

“I don’t know Stark, you seem to know a lot about our sex lives. That we _don’t_ project. I wonder, how do you know who fucks who? Because, let me tell you,” he grinned, shark-like at Tony’s floundering smile, “you have no idea. And frankly, it’s not like I don’t already know what you get up to in bed.”

Tony nervously chuckles, scoffing, “Everyone already knows my sexual wiles. It’s nothing new.”

“If you’re so sure, you wouldn’t mind my unveiling your help from a certain...iron hand.” Bucky said, tapping deftly at his metal fingers with the point of his knife.

Clint, Bruce, Sam, and Natasha’s eyebrows lift high. Steve folds his arms across his chest, clenching his jaw.

“Do you...Does he mean...The suit?” Clint stumbles out, dumbfounded, looking between Bucky and Tony.

“How does that work?!” Sam asks, “..you know what, I don’t want to know.” He raises his hands, getting up and leaving the room muttering about white people. Clint still looks shocked, looking away into the distance. Natasha just rolls her eyes, going back to reading her book. Bruce just shakes his head, returning to his search for a certain recipe at the counter.

“You don’t even know how I use it.” Tony accuses, pointing at Bucky.

“Redundant argument then. It’s private. What our sex lives are, is private and not open for discussion.” Bucky says, stabbing the table and turning to leave. Steve follows behind him, willing his breathing to slow, forcing his muscles to relax.

~~~

Steve is lost in thought as they both walk to the elevator. He understands and realizes being in the public eye means people are going to know or assume to know his life. Every detail - being Captain America. He knew it in the 40s, and he knows it now. Especially in the 21st Century. But it burned like a candle to the quick, of people wanting to know about his love life - the one thing that should be private. He’s not a prude or innocent like people seem to think. Yeah, he’s a symbol of America and the free world - but he’s human too. He was in World World 2 after all - it’s not like it was roses and daisies. People seem to selectively remember one and forget the other…

He doesn’t register Bucky hitting the button to their floor. Nor when they arrive until he feels a hand on his lower back guiding him out.

“Just because we’re part of The Avengers, doesn’t mean people are owed details of our private lives. I’m especially tired when one of our own feels the need to demand it.” Steve sighed, sitting heavily on the couch, palms pushed into his eyes.

Bucky just sighs, sitting next to him. He lifts his left hand to run through the hair on the back of Steve’s head, down his neck, thumb caressing the skin. He looks at him for a while as Steve stares down at the ground. He leans over to kiss Steve’s cheek, nuzzling his head with his own.

“You hold so much on your shoulders, but our private lives regarding sex isn’t only yours. It’s mine too. It’s ours. I’m going to fight for it too. Because what we do and what we have is between us, and only us.”

Steve glances at him with a soft look, a tilted smile on his lips. “Quite a speech there, Buck.”

Bucky smacks a loud kiss to his lips, "I only learn from the best.”

They sit on the couch for a while, Bucky scratching through Steve’s hair. In the gentling atmosphere, Bucky feels compelled to keep it a little while longer. The sun is beginning to set, casting deep oranges through the windows in their living room. His shadow is dark on the floor as he gets up to turn on the Bluetooth record-player. Cracking through the speakers is “When You’re Smiling” by Louis Armstrong.

He turns to Steve, grabbing his hand, pulling him up and close. He wraps his arm around Steve’s waist, holding his other hand. Steve rolls his eyes, smiling as he wraps his arm around Bucky’s neck. Bucky rubs his thumb over Steve’s as they slowly sway around the room. He feels rather than hears Steve relax, leaning into him as they dance, exhaling. Steve feels the scratchiness of Bucky’s stubble against his cheek as he turns his head. He pulls back to look Bucky in the eyes, roaming his face. Bucky does the same, his eyes squinting as he smiles. Steve wraps both arms around his neck, and with both hands around Steve’s back, Bucky pulls him even closer.

~~~

The deep and jazzy saxophone of “Smoke Gets in Your Eyes” by Coleman Hawkins croons through the speakers. Street lights twinkle when Steve turns toward the window, the sun replaced by the moon. It’s been close to an hour or so, but neither of them have paid any attention. From their mission debrief, to trying to relax in the team common room, and only getting back from their week-long mission only yesterday, Steve and Bucky just want some time together. Alone.

Struck by a sudden thirst, Steve untangles himself from Bucky, but takes his hand as he leads them to the kitchen. Steve grabs a cup from the drying rack to get some water, Bucky leaning against the counter as he watches Steve drink. Neither one says a thing, content with the music and darkness. Drawing close again, Bucky takes Steve’s glass to refill it for himself. He drinks from the same place where Steve did - eyes on him.

Taking his hand, Steve walks them back out into the living room to turn off the music and walks into their bedroom. They brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Facing one another, they begin to take off their clothes. Their state of undress only goes to their underwear, not wanting to accelerate the contented mood. They climb into bed. Steve grabs Bucky’s shoulder and pulls him down to cover him - chest to chest, tangling their legs. Leaning onto Steve completely, his forearms on either side of his head, Bucky leans down to kiss his eye-lids, his forehead, his cheeks, sweet and slow. Steve licks his lips, capturing Bucky’s in a warm kiss.

Both bone-tired but comforted by his lips against his own, Steve cups Bucky’s neck to deepen the kiss. Bucky runs his hand through Steve’s hair, licking into his mouth. They continue to make-out for a while, the sounds of their sighs and mouths the only thing they hear in the night.

Pulling away, Bucky thumbs Steve’s plump, wet bottom lip. “Do you want to do anything more tonight?”

Steve shakes his head, kissing Bucky once more.

“Let’s get some sleep. We can spice it up tomorrow. I just want to be in your arms tonight.” Steve says. Bucky rolls onto his side.

“That I can do, punk.” Bucky replies, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist, kissing the back of his neck.

“Jerk,” Steve yawns, “love you Buck.”


	2. 8:31am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have fluffy morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter! Obviously. I wanted to get to some smexy stuff, so here we are.

The next morning was bright gray, indicating rain sometime during the day. Steve groaned as he stretched his legs, still wrapped in Bucky’s arms from the night before. He felt pleasantly warm, snuggled against Bucky, with his cheek against his naked chest. Sighing, he slowly extracted himself to go brush his teeth. He sucks in a breath when he feels the coolness of the air hit his body, already regretting getting up.

It seemed like a nice day to stay in bed.

Bucky, now slowly waking from Steve’s return, opened his arms for him. He grabbed their comforter to cocoon themselves.

“Morning, Stevie.” Bucky murmured, thumbing his cheek from the redness of laying on his side.

Steve just smiled, looking up to slowly nip at his lips. After one, two, three chaste kisses, both were more awake and alert to the day. And that, ultimately led to more kissing. He bit at Bucky’s bottom lip, tilting Bucky’s head down with his hand on his jaw, tonguing into his mouth. Bucky hummed, returning the sentiment. Between breaths and sighs, their tongues slowly danced, an extension of themselves from the night before. They both taste the minty sourness of Bucky’s morning breath and Steve’s toothpaste mixing, but it’s not unwelcome.

Bucky wraps his left arm around Steve’s upper back, pulling him close and turning him over. He brings his other hand to cup his neck, thumb underneath his jaw, opening his mouth more. Steve grips his back, nails scratching lightly across his shoulder blades and down his back. He thrusts upward as he feels their erections brush through their underwear.

“That feels nice,” Bucky breathes against his mouth, rocking against him.

“Yeah?” Steve breathes.

Bucky hums, “Yeah,” grinding down, “feels so good.”

Steve rubs his hands down his back, catching at the band of his underwear. He thumbs the band, pushing it down under Bucky’s butt. Bucky gets the memo, pushing them down his thighs so he can kick them off. He grabs Steve’s and takes them off of him. He settles on top of Steve again, wrapping their comforter around them, shielding them from the world. Warm skin touching warm skin; nothing in their way.

~~~

Sated and in the afterglow of their orgasms, Bucky plays with Steve’s hair as he rests on his chest.

“When you were talking to Tony, what did you mean by “iron hand” last night?” Steve asks, looking up at Bucky through hooded eyes.

Bucky snorts a little. “He doesn’t _actually_ use his suit for sex. His suit has a holographic interface, which connects to the Tower. I’ve seen him use it to dim lights, you know, “set the mood”. It was a natural assumption what _that_ was used for. And it got everyone else focused on him, rather than us. Whether or not it’s correct in how he uses it.”

Steve just rolls his eyes, and bites at Bucky’s chest.

“Hey! It worked.” Bucky yelped, grabbing at his hair.

“I know. I’m just ready for round 2.” Steve says, licking at his nipple.

“Oh, are you now?” Bucky asks, pulling him up for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know. There's some actual biting here, per my prompt.


End file.
